


Run

by idraax



Series: Fragments from the Ether [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unfinished work. It will probably never be finished. You are welcome to incorporate this scene into your own works as long as you give credit. This was meant to be linked to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/756343">Divergence</a> as an alternative timeline in which Italy never went back to Germany. It may have been set before the events in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988629'">Redo</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work. It will probably never be finished. You are welcome to incorporate this scene into your own works as long as you give credit. This was meant to be linked to [Divergence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/756343) as an alternative timeline in which Italy never went back to Germany. It may have been set before the events in [Redo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988629').

This is the timeline in which Italy never went back. 

Romano found his brother curled up, on the couch, in the dark. He sighed and switched on the light. This had been happening more and more. He moved past the couch and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. There was the faint sound of sniffling from the living room and Romano's hands clenched into fists. He let out a sharp breath and started to pull pots and pans out of the cupboards. He knew from experience that his brother would answer any and all questions with "everything's fine."


End file.
